1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
In grading land it frequently happens that the land has, or has had trees growing on it which makes grading with only a bulldozer impossible.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a device that may be easily and quickly mounted on a bulldozer blade so that trees, or stumps of trees encountered in clearing and grading land may be removed for burning or other disposition without requiring digging or blasting.
Other and further objects and advantages will appear from the following specification taken with the accompanying drawings in which like reference characters refer to similar parts in the several views.